The Enchantress
by lleyboyhhr
Summary: H/Hr all the way, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore are evil, L/N, Moody is in, beginning of book 4. Also, rated T but M rated content might be on the way. Looking forward to that.


_Disclaimer : I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or the Universe of Harry Potter. I wish._

 _A/N : I bet no one is going to read this but I'll still update and hope for the best. BTW they're allowed to do magic outside of school in this._

 _Lumos._

 _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

 **4 Privet Drive - 4:30 AM - July 31, 1994…**

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tip._ Harry stared in the darkness, giving up on sleeping for the rest of the night. Hedwig pecked at the lock on his cage, but to no avail. Harry grabbed his wand and silenced the cage, at which Hedwig attempted to screech. Some lights lit up the driveway, but Harry knew that it was some old strangers who were lost and confused and, explaining why they parked at the Dursley's home, thought it was theirs. But, it wouldn't hurt to look and watch their bewildered faces. He silently swooped towards his bedroom (or rather, Dudley's second bedroom) window, where he secretly spied on the confused travelers. It looked to be a regular muggle family, the older person getting out of their front seats appeared to be the parent, and the younger, teenage daughter stepping out behind him.

As he heard however, the quiet incantation of _Alohomora,_ he realized he might no longer be safe. He heard soft footsteps and, as he was getting ready to defend himself, he heard a soft, familiar, incredibly pleasant voice.

"Harry?" the voice came from right outside the door. "It's me, Hermione."

"Aberto." he whispered. The door swung open, and he saw the recognizable face that he had grown to love. He ran up to her and hugged her, as it had been a while since he had seen her, and it was never a bad thing to see any of his friends.

Harry gaped, not quite believing his eyes. Hermione grinned, but then adopted a worried look as she saw the cut he had on his cheek. "Are you okay?!" she exclaimed, reaching out to his face.

Harry pushed her hand down. "Don't worry about it. Have you been getting any letters from Ron? Sirius says he's been acting moody and he isn't coming with the other Weasley's to Grimmauld Place."

"I thought he was sick!" she looked extremely annoyed when Harry shook his head. "He sent me an owl at the beginning of summer, said he was really sick and couldn't write anymore."

"I really think he was trying to hide something from us," Harry stole a glance at Hermione and saw how beautiful her hair looked in the rising sunlight. "On a lighter note, Sirius is running for the Minister of Magic!"

Hermione looked incredibly happy. She had been with Harry when they had gone back in time to save Harry's godfather and his escape companion, Buckbeak the hippogriff. She remembered him flying a few laps around the towers of Hogwarts and make his remarkable flight to who-knows-where. And now, Sirius was starting his new life with huge leaps and an extremely quick comeback. The Ministry had released many notices that told citizens all around England not to capture him and turn him in, as Sirius was getting annoyed with all the people who gaped at him when he took what was supposed to be a pleasurable walk through Diagon Alley.

"Well he does have to make use of his popularity doesn't he?" a voice said from behind. It was Mr. Weasley, Hardy's surrogate father. "Come on Harry. Can't keep everyone waiting back at the Burrow, eh?"

The three got back to the Weasley's cozy home at around 8:30, but it was as lively and welcoming as ever. The table was filled by foods that made the most wonderful smell, and when Harry saw Ron already eating, he felt a twang of something he couldn't place. Ron looked up and when he saw Harry, he grinned and ran up to him.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I've got your present upstairs. I'll go get it!"

' _Hmmm… isn't acting at all suspicious, the double crossing git.'_ Harry thought, annoyed at Ron for lying to Hermione. ' _Just hope Hermione sees him soon and gives him a scolding.'_

He looked out the window to see Hermione trying to lift her suitcase out of the trunk of the car. He ran outside, wand ready.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he levitated the trunk out of the, well, trunk and Hermione thanked him while they both went inside. The two could hear Ron scampering about upstairs, so Harry offered to bring Hermione's trunk to her room.

"I appreciate it Harry," Hermione replied. "But let me go talk to Mrs. Weasley first."

Harry watched her walk into the kitchen, and wondered what they might talk about.

"Harry?" Ron tried to wave his hand in front of his face. "Open it now. I'm pretty sure you'll like this."

Harry took the nicely wrapped present and took the seal off, causing the wrapping paper to fall off. Once it hit the floor, it flew into one of the nearby closets.

Harry took off the case, and placed it on his trunk, which was standing beside him. He turned it around to see a moving golden statue. It was a hippogriff, the same species as Buckbeak, who had saved Sirius by letting him fly away from Hogwarts. All of a sudden, Ron took out his wand and muttered "Draco Malfoy". The statue proceeded to show a Malfoy figurine getting kicked in the head by Buckbeak. Harry was amazed.

"This is insane," he whispered.

"Nope," came two unified voices, George and Fred. "We make them at our shop. We can do any scene you'd like."

"How much?"

"15 galleons per scene, 2 extra for each new person. But we might've made it for free for our beloved little brother there."

Harry took out 19 galleons from his trunk.

 _A/N: Thank you to the zero people reading, constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time!_

 _Mischief Managed._

 _Nox._


End file.
